1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system capable of switching between communication frames of differing configuration during communication, and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding communication frames used by communication systems capable of performing communication of real-time data and non-real-time data simultaneously, there are known arrangements, comprising a CNT channel for synchronizing with frames, a LCCH channel for exchanging control information, a voice channel for sending and receiving real-time data, and a data channel for performing data communication. Such communication systems involve a terminal station transmitting a connection request to the other party with which communication is to be made, this request transmission being made using an LCCH channel, and subsequently performing voice or data communication.
On the other hand, there are known communication frames wherein the voice channel is done away with and all channels are made to be data channels, in order to increase the speed of data communication by however much.
Now, there has been a problem with terminals capable of communicating the above-described two types of frames wherein the two types of frames can be used within a single system, in that in the event one attempts to have the terminal with which communication is being conducted receive a voice frame using a communication frame that does not have a voice channel, the voice signal is not been able to be received thereby, since the communication frame being used does not have a voice channel.